her
by aite
Summary: fuuko and tokiya....
1. Default Chapter

FLAME OF RECCA: HER  
  
Disclaimer: Flame of Recca doesn't belong to me. Characters used are officially owned by the great Anzai Nobuyuki.  
  
***********************************  
  
I told her how beautiful she was. how sinful she was to think of herself that way. It was right then and there that I considered my move fatal. But then it hit me. I would never have the chance this good if I let it pass. I would never have the chance to express my feelings anymore. I took her clothes off after I took off mine. She was held aback as I saw her change expression many times. I finally wrapped my arms around her and told her that she was beautiful again and again. I wished the moment would never end.  
  
After a few minutes, I gently pushed her to the bed where we made love.  
  
It was her first time. and mine. No sound came out of her mouth when I tried to lie atop her. it felt just like I was in the midst of nothingness and I didn't want to be found.  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko. Even the name gives a sudden chill through my spine. Her right hand soothes across my left cheek, as the other was behind my neck, bringing my face closer to hers, she finally whispers a relief of gratitude.  
  
" Arigatou, mi-cha.Tokiya."  
  
" Ssshhhh. " I hush her as I push myself inside her. only death can stop me now and I need not intend to end the exquisite moment that I'm having with her. She gives a soft moan in which I also gasp a soft cry. Oh God! She is so tight.and still I try my best to enter her. after a few moments, I reconcile my old position and I use my knee to push myself in and out in which her wetness gives me more liberty to go in.  
  
Morning came and I woke up first. I saw her now atop me. her breasts rubbing against my bare chest as my arousal hit me again.  
  
I lay her back softly by my side, trying to avoid the temptation. I wanted her to rest for a while.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
I get out of bed and quietly walk my way into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I started to reminisce the things she had said to me the night before. Never in my whole life did I realize that she was carrying a burden so heavy. a load much more heavier than mine. And yet I smirk as I saw the complete her behind the façade she was hiding for so long.  
  
Can't you see Mi-chan? I've been rejected three times now and yet I can't see why. I don't know why.it's been 5 years since the UBS now.  
  
While you are out there, trying to forget the ghosts that haunt you.while you are out there, trying to find the love that you lost, I stand by the corner waiting to be loved just like you!! Never did a day pass without words such as slut and ugly come through my ears.  
  
As I wait. I suddenly saw that we can be alone together. but the fear of you rejecting me would be the last straw. That is why I was afraid. That is why I ran away.  
  
Now, tell me. How can you say that I am wrong???  
  
  
  
Yes. she was wrong. I love you Kirisawa. and yet, I still don't know how you can't feel it. Wasn't speaking a whole sentence enough? Allowing you to call me Tokiya? The name no one dares call me. Allowing you to call me Mi-chan???. that terrible nickname of yours. Wasn't that enough?? Maybe she was right after all. I don't emit feelings. maybe that's the reason why my love for her didn't reach her heart yet.  
  
As I got myself dry, I wrapped my lower body and went out of the bathroom. I saw her getting up. The luminous rays of the sun were making her eyes more alluring. More enticing that it captured my baby blues right on the spot.  
  
I walked up to her. wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her face to meet mine. Just tell her you love her and get it over with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please, please, review!! I really need your suggestions and feedbacks. Sorry if it's a pathetic fic. This one's my first and I don't really have that much of experience in writing these things. Just tell me if I should continue. Thank you!!! (",) 


	2. her

FLAME OF REKKA: HER  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Flame of Rekka is a magnificent work of the great Anzai Nobuyuki. It is not mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's now or never Mikagami.just tell her how you feel and get it over with.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tokiya  
  
Before I knew it, my words betrayed me.it didn't turn out the way I wanted. " Fuuko, do you love me? " I just had to know. My mind was already registering doubtful thoughts about her loving. me.  
  
  
  
Fuuko  
  
Of all the questions he can ask. he asked me that. " Of course I love you.and Rekka, Yanagi, and Domon and Koganei." Yeah. right. What a stupid answer for a stupid question. it's very funny though, coz I didn't know whether he was joking or what. I just wanted to be certain of what we did last night. If it was plain intercourse or lovemaking. He is Mikagami Tokiya. the iceberg, and so-called snowman of Hokage. Who would have thought that a Popsicle like him would love a monkey like me.  
  
  
  
Tokiya  
  
Stupid dolt!!! What kind of a question was that? Think before you talk. I didn't even know if what I had told her, entered her mind. So, I waited.  
  
Still, not a single word from her. Maybe I should rephrase what I said. " Aishiteru. Kirisawa." What the heck?? I just said to rephrase it, remember??? Not change it!! Anyway, I kind of liked what I said. It was the first plan after all. There, I said it. It's now up to you, Kirisawa.  
  
  
  
Fuuko  
  
What is he doing? I know he cares about me, but I never knew he loved me. With the way he is acting now, I think he thought that I was a suicidal person or something. and he cared because he didn't want anything bad happen to me. I'm not that depressed. I'm just lonely.  
  
I pecked him on the cheek and got my way to the bathroom. Of course, I came out, wearing my usual clothes. short shorts and a tank top. [Come on. you guys know what I mean, right?] This time, I saw him coming towards me.kneeling before me. " Marry me, Kirisawa." As simple as that.  
  
Five minutes had already passed when his wobbly knees had caught my attention. Maybe he was already getting tired from the kneeling he was doing. He was still waiting for me to answer him. Finally, maybe after seeing that I wasn't listening, he hugged my hips and gently pressed his cheek against my stomach.  
  
" Did you hear what I said? Marry me, Kirisawa Fuuko." The way it came out of his mouth. It was not a request, nor a demand. But rather. he was pleading me to do it. I wanted to laugh. If only the gang could hear this. Mikagami Tokiya. pleading to Kirisawa Fuuko! I wanted to end his suffering, so I got my hand to caress his silver tresses. " Mou.aishiteru, Mikagami Tokiya."  
  
  
  
Tokiya  
  
So. Was that a yes???!?! Come on Kirisawa.you have to make it clearer than that. " I know it's still too early for this, but."  
  
" I will marry you. don't worry. I want to." she cut me off.  
  
*********************  
  
I woke up this morning and realized the painful headache I was having. It was just a dream. The dream of Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko being together.strange. A sudden chill went up my spine when I found myself smirking. It rendered me speechless. what was I thinking??? My now best. friend, be my lover?  
  
*************************************  
  
Eight months had already passed and I completely forgot about that strange dream of mine. I came home from work and bought a bouquet of flowers for my wife. I heard my wife utter something when I gave her the bunch of roses. " Arigatou, mi-cha.Tokiya..." Funny when I think about it.She still wasn't used to calling me Tokiya.  
  
But it was right then and there when déjà vu struck me all over again. It was stupid of me to forget.ne? I just realized that my dream actually happened.that it became real.  
  
How my wife and I got married. It all started when I found her crying and I told her how beautiful she was. how sinful she was to think of herself that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know it sucks.forgive me; I'm new at this kind of thing. Reviews would be appreciated though!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I also want to apologize for all the grammatical problems this fic has. I'm not very good at it. 


End file.
